The Little Runaway (PD)
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: The Queen and Joseph have a little private time at night in the garden...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It seems I've found our little runaway..." said Joseph with a grin, standing a few feet behind the Queen, who was sitting at the pool in the garden... at night in her pajamas.

"I'm busted." she smiled and turned around.

"You know," he stepped closer, "Shades will surely freak out if he will realize that you're lost."

"Yeah, probably."

"Would you mind if I would join you?" He pointed next to her.

"No, of course not." She shook her head, pulling together a bit the thin material on her.

"It's a bit cold outside here, so I can offer you my jacket if you want," said Joseph and her answer was a slight nod.

"Thank you. It's much better now," she smiled gratefully as he covered her back with it.

"And here's a hot tea for you. I knew you will need it."

"So you were spying on me?" she asked playfully, drinking a bit from the hot liquid.

"Not exactly, just caught as you were sneaking out on the back door in your pajamas, and I was curious where you're going."

"Now you already know it."

"Yeah, that's true, but it won't save poor Shades from his worst nightmare."

"I'm sure he won't be angry, he is always so cute with me."

"Of course he is," chuckled Joseph. "He has a crush on you."

"And what is so wrong with that?... I mean every woman loves when a man has a crush on her."

"Then you have to love most of the guys from your security team." She looked at him questioningly. "Most of them has a crush on you."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"And... do you have a crush on me as well?" she asked suddenly, now looking right into his eyes.

"If I answer this question... then you have to answer one for me also. Deal?"

"Yes, that's fair. So?... Do you have a crush on me?"

He just looked at her with his confusing smile for a few moments, finding extremely sweet that she was so self-confident.

"Well let me see... go along from outside, there's... beautiful blonde hair... the most blue eyes I've ever seen..." She could not help, but smiled. "The loveliest smile... sylph-like figure... kind with everyone... caring... clever... sweet and adorable. Well, it seems as a yes to me. So my answer is definitely a yes." he smiled and she still tried to seem self-confident, but in her eyes he saw something else. "So it's your turn now..."

"Right... just shoot." she looked at him challengingly, then they just looked at each other for a few moments.

"What do you think?... Could you... Could you love me?" he asked and she didn't seem so self-confident anymore, she was rather puzzled.

"I... I think it's better if I go. It's already too cold outside and I do not want to cause any trouble for Shades." She mumbled and jumped up. "And... and thank you for your jacket." She gave it back quickly then hurried away, leaving Joseph behind with a smile on his face, because he got his answer from the way she looked at him...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next night Joseph escorted her upstairs after a long day...

"I'll just make a quick checking here, then you can be finally alone," he said as started to look around. "So you don't have to avoid me anymore..."

"What are you talking about?" she asked putting down her bag.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You've avoided me whole day. You almost butted the table, just to avoid having to look into my eyes and you stood next to Shades wherever we went."

"I can't believe this unlimited conceit," she stepped closer. "Just because I haven't answered to your question."

"What question?"

"Are you kidding with me? Last night in the garden..."

"You've already answered to that question," he remarked and walked by her.

"Really?"

"Yes. Not with words of course, but it was quite clear."

"And what was my answer exactly?" she asked and he finally turned to face with her,

"Well... that I'm not indifferent to you," he answered and there was silence for a few moments.

"...So what?"

"How you mean 'so what'? It changes everything."

"Really? What does it change exactly?" Now, she was looking right into his eyes frustrated. "This is my life," she looked around theatrically. "I live in a house where every step of mine is watched... I cannot go anywhere without guards and a motorcade... I live in a house what is not a home... I live among golden plated furniture what is not my style... I do every day what I have to do and no one cares that I'm too introverted for this 'job'... they tell me what I have to wear, to say, to think... it's a golden cage and there's no way out." She was on the verge of crying now. "... So what does it change exactly?"

"Clarisse..."

"It means nothing Joseph... nothing at all."

"You don't have to do anything..." he whispered as he stepped closer. "Just let me love you..."

She closed her eyes, sighing, "Joseph... I've never believed in fairy tales..."

"But you do believe in love, right?"

"Of course... but it's not for me." the last words were only a whisper as she turned her back to hide her tears.

"Clarisse, you can't say that. " he tenderly kissed her shoulder, pulling her to his embrace.

"Please, don't do this to me..." she whispered.

"But it feels so good."

"Feelings aren't the problem. It's reality that gets people in trouble."

"This is reality..." he whispered, kissing her neck lovingly.

"No, it's not." She barely could speak.

"Say, you don't want this between us..."

"I can't say that... but I'm not the one for you, Joseph. Believe me."

"No. That's not true and you won't convince me."

"I don't have to, you will realize it by yourself."

"Never..." he whispered in her neck, "Just give us a chance..."

"Wish I could do it..." she turned to face with him. Touching his chest, trying to keep him away from herself, before she would do something she would regret. "Please leave me alone."

"Clarisse..."

"Please..." she whispered, but he didn't do as she asked, just leant closer and kissed her...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Joseph kissed her the world suddenly slowed down. All she could do was to feel him. Feel his closeness, the warmth of his body, his loving arms around her and his soft lips against hers... what was like a drug. She was not able to pull away just kissed him back instinctively, because she wanted this for so long... she just wanted to feel him as long as she could, but soon her tears began to fall.

"Clarisse..." he broke the kiss as he felt her tears. "No, please..." he tried to whip down her tears, but she pulled away.

"Leave me alone."

"Clarisse..."

"Please, just leave me..." she whispered the last bit and turned away. Joseph just stood there for a few moments waiting for her to change her mind, but when he understood she won't, he hesitantly left her alone...

As the door closed, her tears finally started to run freely... she didn't hold herself back anymore. She felt the salty liquid in her mouth, her vision was blurry, while she cried her heart out. She's never felt so miserable in her life. She had to realize from her reaction that she wanted him more than she's ever thought. And now she had failed... she remembered that maid in that old story, who said she didn't like cakes when they offered her a slice, because she knew if she would try it, she would want to eat nothing else, while she wouldn't have the chance to do it again... but Clarisse already tasted it, and she perfectly knew that she will want him more than ever before...

As she calmed down a bit, she went to the bathroom, took off her clothes and stood under the shower, wanted to wash down her tears, her feelings and this whole day from her life... Her hair was still wet when she climbed into bed and huddled herself up, embossing a pillow and finally fell asleep... then she started dreaming.

In her dream she was with Joseph in a little house somewhere by the sea. She was making some tea in the kitchen, when she felt his arms around her, as Joseph softly drew her to his embrace, kissing her cheek lovingly. She didn't turn around just smiled, felt that overwhelming happiness, because she knew they were in their own home, sharing just an average day in their new life.

When she woke up, the first thing she realized that she was smiling. Smiling from her dream what seemed so real last night. Her bedroom was different now than when she fell asleep. Last night everything was depressing and empty, but now the whole room was so peaceful and bright. She somehow felt that her dream was a picture from her future, what was so relaxing and healing for her soul.

As she went out for a walk she was calm and balanced again.

"You okay?" asked Joseph as he finally found her in a hidden corner of the garden. "I've been so worried about you."

"Yes, much better now, thank you."

"You know, I didn't want to hurt you yesterday..." He stepped closer, leaning against the stone fence next to her. "Maybe I was too pushing..."

"No, you did nothing wrong Joseph."

"So that means..."

"That means I had a dream last night," she smiled, looking at him.

"About us?"

"Let's just say, I will tell you when it already came true..."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So what's next?" asked Joseph, trying to figure out what would be right or wrong, because he didn't want to make a mistake.

"I don't know...," she shrugged her shoulders. "I've never been in a situation like this before."

"Me neither..."

"But I think one thing is sure... we're going to have to be careful."

"Yes, that's true." he nodded in agreement, then started smiling "But... can I hold you hand?"

She seemed hesitant, so he stepped closer..."Clarisse, do you trust me?"

"... Of course I trust you," she sighed and accepted his hand with a shy smile.

"Then come on..." he winked and they started to walk hand in hand on a hidden path. "This part of the garden is totally safe. There are no cameras and this is the only road, so we can immediately see if someone is coming," he tried to relax her, but she was somewhere else in mind. All she could focus on was the touch of his hand. It was strong, warm and it seemed her own hand fitted it perfectly. She imagined that they're walking somewhere abroad on a vacation just hand in hand after a nice dinner somewhere.

"A penny for your thoughts?" asked Joseph lovingly, when she finally came to her senses.

"Oh... I was just wondering."

"About something nice it seems," he was so cute.

"Um, yes." she blushed, "Walking hand in hand, it's like a..."

"A date?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"You know, I would really like to take you to a date." She could not help just laughed on his comment. "You don't believe I can?"

"Honestly?... how?"

"They say there's always a way if you want, so..."

"Okay... of course I'm in if you can solve it."

"Right," he winked and kissed her hand, "I promise I will figure out something."

"And I can't wait for that," she remarked happily as they continued their walk.

"You know... I already have a few ideas, but is there any wish? Breakfast at Tiffany's or..." she laughed up because she knew he was just teasing her.

"Actually I have something in mind..."

"Anything you want..." and she could see he was serious.

"Well... I would like to go to your favorite places, you know to get to know this city from your point of view."

"I love that idea and as a matter of fact I already have a few places in mind."

"Any clues?"

"No, sorry," he smiled. "But every part of it will be classic."

"...Okay."

"Are you worried?" He teased her.

"No. Never," she chuckled.

"I know there's something in your mind... So what is the most important word you would describe your perfect date? Beside romantic of course."

"It seems you know me to well..." her smile was so sweet, "Let me think a little... okay, I got it. I think carefree and cosy."

"Carefree and cosy... right, I think the plan is ready."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you ready?" asked Joseph as he entered her suite in the upstairs private quarters.

"Yes, just a second... here I am," she came out from her walk in closet with a wide smile. "Joseph?..."

"Sorry. I've just never seen you in casual clothes." His eyes were shining, "But now I think you should wear jeans more often."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're so pretty in them."

"Thank you...," she answered happily. "And here's my baseball cap and sunglasses. This is my incognito style."

"Good idea, but although it covers your face perfectly, you are too pretty to avoid attention."

"Oh, you're so sweet."

"...That's the truth," he still looked her amazed.

"So what's the plan?"

"Oh... I'm going to smuggle you out on the back door. My car is parking nearby, so if you will lay down on the backseat no-one will recognize you."

"Very crafty... and how do we get until the backdoor?"

"Shades will have a break soon, so I'll go ahead, then I'll call you when all is clear."

"...But that could be half an hour or so."

"Yes, but this is the only way."

"Um... not exactly." she said with a mischievous smile. "I have another idea."

"Really? What?"

"Just go ahead and I'll be at the back door within ten minutes."

"But how?"

"Joseph. Just go, okay?..." she winked and waved him out.

A few minutes later Joseph was at the backdoor, spying on what's happening at her suite, but he did not have to wait too long, because she appeared soon...

"Shades?"

"Yes Ma'am. Can I help you?"

"I have to go out for a few hours, but you never saw me, okay?" she smiled. "If someone would ask, I'm in my suite and I do not want to be disturbed."

"Ma'am please, don't do this to me..."

"Just a few hours and no-one will know it," she tried to smile convincingly. "...I promise."

"I don't know... last time was risky if you remember."

"I'll be back to the end of your shift."

"...Where are you going anyway?"

"Believe me Shades, you don't want to know." she saw he is softening. "Please... for my sake?" Then as a last push she used what always worked, she leant closer and put a long kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sure I'll be fired soon..." sighed Shades and she knew she won.

"Thank you... and don't worry I'll take you back," she smiled happily and ran to the back door.

"...What was this exactly?" asked Joseph as she closed the door behind her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she giggled as they ran down on the stairs.

"How many times have you kissed Shades?"

"Um... just a few times. It always works." she winked as he helped her into the car.

"We'll go back to this, but now we have to get out from here... You okay?" He asked as she laid down.

"Yes, I think they won't see me."

"Okay, then let's go..."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"All's clear," said Joseph with a smile, while he turned onto the main road. "So you can sit up now if you want."

"Finally..." she sighed with relief.

"And I'll move over soon, so you can sit on the front seat."

"Oh, it's not necessary. I'll manage it," chuckled Clarisse as she climbed over the seat, what made him laugh.

"You know it seems you are really my kind of a woman."

"And you haven't seen everything," she said flirtatiously as they exchanged a smile. "So where are we going first?... I hope to eat something, because I'm starving."

"Yes, first stop is a little restaurant near my flat, owned by a dear old couple Annie and Jack. I've known them my whole life, they're like my parents."

"Gosh, how sweet. I cannot wait to meet them... and I really hope they will not get a shock when they'll see me."

"I don't think so," chuckled Joseph, "They are nearly eighty and not really interested in news or tv."

"Okay."

"And we're going to use the back door, so everything is planned don't worry... but can we go back to that kiss with Shades now?" he wanted to tease her.

"Um, of course."

"Tell me... do you kiss Shades often?"

She just chuckled, really enjoying the situation."What is it? Are you jealous Joseph?"

"I turn back the question, do I have a reason for that?"

"Of course not... he is just so cute, does everything for me."

"Because he has a crush on you." remarked Joseph, stopping the car at the red light.

"That's why I think it's a win win situation."

"And why did I never get a kiss from you like him?"

"Oh, that's simple..." she smiled, looking at him. "Because I'm in love with you." His answer was a long and sweet kiss... but soon a loud tooting woke them up from their dream world. "I think it's better if you go," she chuckled.

"Yes, it seems not everybody is in a romantic mood today," he said and moved the car. A few minutes later they arrived to the restaurant and successfully sneaked in on the backdoor.

"Joseph!" cried the old lady happily.

"How you doing, Annie?" he hugged her softly.

"I've already prepared our best table in the corner," she said kindly, then turned to Clarisse, "And this must be your lovely lady..."

"Hello, my name is Clarisse," she smiled. "I love your place, very cosy."

"Thank you. It's Joseph's favorite place."

"That's the word on the street," smiled Joseph.

"You know my dear, this is very exciting for us, because Joseph never brings his girls here."

"Really?" she turned to him teasingly.

"Yes, that's true." he chuckled as they sat down and got the menu.

"Oh my God, what a big menu."

"Don't bother looking, whatever you order, they'll bring you something different," remarked Joseph with a smile. "I'm getting you some drink," he winked and went to the counter.

"And I'll bring you our specialty immediately," smiled the old lady to Clarisse then leant closer, "He is a special guy, never let him go."

"Don't worry," she smiled back. "I won't..."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Here's the famous 'lucky burger' with our special sauce for Clarisse," smiled Annie and put the plate in front of her.

"Thank you," she smiled, "It smells wonderful."

"... and the usual for you, Joseph."

"I don't get a lucky burger?"

"Sorry, that's only for her..." she winked to Clarisse. "I'm sure you haven't eaten a good burger for a long time my dear," and with that she went back to the kitchen.

"...She knows it," whispered Clarisse.

"Nope."

"Then why did she tell me this?"

"Because you are too pretty for eating these kind of things," he teased her.

"Seriously... I'm sure she knows it."

"You wanna bet?" asked Joseph with a grin.

"Okay... If you win, I'll spend a whole night with you, and if I win..."

"I'm in," replied Joseph immediately.

"You don't want to know what if I win?"

"Anything you want, I'm in."

"Okay... then deal," laughed Clarisse and she took a bite with pleasure. "Gosh, I really missed these kind of guilty pleasures."

After dinner they had to go, because Joseph planned another classic program for the evening.

"Thanks for everything," said Joseph as he hugged Annie. "We really enjoyed ourselves."

"It was my pleasure to finally meet with the girl you love."

"Yes, I'm sure she is the one I've been waiting for."

"I can see it on you. She is a lovely creature, and if you would have to..." She lowered her voice, "You know, be on the run... you can count on us."

"You mean..."

"If her husband would want to get revenge," she winked and left a shocked Joseph behind.

"You okay?" asked Clarisse as they headed out.

"Yes, just... um, it seems you won." he said and closed the door behind them.

"What?"

"The bet, you know..."

"Oh, so she knew it?" cried Clarisse, "What can I say... I'm good."

"Yes, really." he laughed as he pulled himself together a bit. "So what do you want? I'm starting to regret that I didn't want to know what if you win..."

"Well, I said if you win, I'll spend a whole night with you..."

"Yes..." he sighed sadly.

"And I wanted to say that if I win... then you'll have to spend a whole night with me," she giggled as she saw the happiness in his eyes.

"It couldn't be any better," he said kissing her lovingly.

"But now... you promised another classic program, right?" she smiled, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, that's right. And I'm sure you'll love it..."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So we're going to a special place. It's just around the corner, a small vintage cinema playing only old time movies."

"I already love it," her eyes were shining. "Cinema is my most favorite place on earth."

"I know, that's why I chose it... and I arranged a few things there."

"How you mean?"

"I have a connection, so I could choose the film for tonight and the last three rows will be only ours."

"Aw, perfect." she smiled with adoration as they reached the cinema.

A few minutes later they were already sitting in the last row, making themselves comfortable.

"You know, I just love this whole day," she smiled, looking at him "I haven't felt so well for a long time."

"Me neither, that's sure." he agreed, giving her a kiss.

"So what film did you choose?"

"Um... Roman Holiday with Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck."

"That's one of my favorites, a real classic romantic comedy."

"And what is more the story fits you perfectly, the princess who tries to enjoy life in incognito."

"Yes, indeed. But I hope our love story will end differently."

"I'm sure it will... after all, I'm more handsome than Mr. Peck."

"...There's no doubt about it." she giggled when the lights started fading.

"Oh, it's starting..." he said and could not resist to tease her a little, "They told me it's a pretty scary film, so if you would want to snuggle up to me during it, you know..."

"Well, I think I've heard the same, so I think it's better if I not risk anything," she giggled and leaned against his chest, letting him to gently hug her. Their place was a little piece of heaven, safely hiding from the world and cuddling in the dark for an hour or so.

"Joseph..." she whispered.

"You okay?" he whispered back.

"Yeah, but you promised a classic experience, right?" she smiled mischievously.

"Oh... I thought I've done everything. So is there anything you miss?"

"Actually, just one little thing..." she smiled. "I do love everything, the cinema, this lovely old time movie and the best seats at the back, but... I think sitting in the last row requires another classic thing."

"Just tell me..." he smiled lovingly.

"No... I think I will rather show you..." she whispered and softly kissed him on the lips...

The film was really enchanting, but actually neither of them saw it, because they were lost in their own little world.

"I think the film is over..." whispered Joseph between her lips, trying to catch a last kiss.

"What?... are you kidding?" asked Clarisse surprised, "It cannot be over yet, it's just started..."

"Two hours ago," chuckled Joseph.

"Indeed... It seems time really flies in good company. By the way, I can't really feel my right leg..." she giggled.

"Like I do my arm, but I think it totally worth it." he remarked as he helped her up, "We have to go back before Shades's shift ends."

"Yeah... I really don't want to cause him any trouble." she smiled as they rushed out from the cinema hand in hand, but at the door they recoiled.

"Oh my God," she cried, "I've never ever seen a thunder-shower like this before."

"Me neither, but we have to go back somehow."

"Yeah, but how?"

"Stay here, while I'll go and take the car."

"No, don't go." she cried. "That's at least two corners, you'll catch a cold."

"But then we won't be back on time." sighed Joseph, trying to figure out something.

"We do not get there anyway... there must be a huge traffic jam in a weather like this."

"That's true." he agreed, "But we cannot stay here on the street. We should go up to my place, if it's ok for you. It's just a few meters away."

"Of course, let's go."

"Right, then take my jacket. Maybe it helps a little."

"Oh, thank you." she smiled gratefully as he covered her with it, then took her hand.

"And now... run."

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You okay?" asked Joseph breathlessly as they reached the doorway.

"Yeah, just my jeans and shoes are soaking wet... but you seem much worse."

"Oh, it's nothing." he smiled, trying to open the door with a wet hand, what was not an easy thing. "Finally... Just drop your things down then go and take a hot bath before you would catch a cold. Bathroom is over there."

"I'll be fine Joseph, you are the one who is soaking wet from head to toe."

"I won't argue on this," he said and she could see the worry in his eyes. "So go to the bathroom, while I'll make a tea for you, ok?" she just nodded with a smile. "Oh, and clean towels are on the shelf."

"Joseph..."

"... And I will figure out something for Shades, don't worry."

"No," she smiled and shook her head. "I just wanted to say... that I love you," she whispered the last bit before he leant closer and kissed her lovingly.

In the bathroom, she quickly took off her wet clothes and while the bathtub filled up, she just stopped for a moment and stared into the mirror... her hair was wet... her make up blurry, but all she could see was happiness. She was sure Joseph was the best thing what ever happened to her. He made her feel loved again, gave her hope and simply he was the one who brought her back to life...

As she finished and stepped out in a towel, she heard Joseph's voice from the kitchen... he was with someone on the phone, so she decided it's better if she try to find some clothes. In his wardrobe the first thing she saw was a white shirt, what she could not resist and had to try it on.

"You know, I think it looks much better on you..." he smiled at the doorway with a mug in his hand.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Fine... because I was just thinking, that I should wear this on that party Saturday," she turned around, sharing a smile.

"That would be a great success, I'm sure." he chuckled. "Here's your tea."

"Oh, thank you," she accepted it gratefully and took a gulp. "Umm, it's delicious..."

"You know, if you're cold, I can find some pants for you."

"No, I think I'll be fine... but if you insist."

"No. Not for the world," he protested. "You look extremely hot this way."

"Really?" she smiled mischievously.

"Uh-huh... Oh, I forgot to tell you, that I called Shades."

"He was freaked out, I'm sure."

"To put it politely, yes. I told him, I bumped into you on the street... you were soaking wet, so I took you up to my flat and I'll take you back as soon as I can."

"That's smart... and what about the shift change?"

"He's going to tell, you locked yourself into your room until morning, because you had a bad day or something like that."

"Perfect... so that means we have a few hours, right?"

"Yes," he smiled, but didn't move, so she put down her tea.

"Um... can I take a look around?"

"Of course, just feel free." he nodded. "I know it's not a big flat, but..."

"I simply love it." she remarked, as started walking around. "These bookshelves with those thousands of books, the sofa and all the little memories and photos everywhere. It's so cosy... I really feel myself at home," she smiled and looked up at him. "Joseph, you okay?"

"Yeah... of course," but he was not too convincing.

"What's the matter?"

"...Do you think there is a problem?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. So please tell me," she said softly and stroked his arm. "I feel that you're in a puzzle a bit, right?"

"Yes, that's true... but I'm not sure whether you want to know or not."

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"That sounds serious..."

"Well, I really hope it's not," smiled Joseph. "I just became a bit uncertain I think," he sighed as they sat down on the sofa.

"Uncertain?... But why?" she tried to understand him.

"Because I don't want to ruin this whole thing with you. It's... it's just too important."

"As for me," she smiled softly. "And I really don't know how you could ruin it. Everything is so good."

"Yes, but... I just don't want to be too pushy," he said with one breathe.

"Pushy?"

"Like last time."

"Oh, you mean that kiss? I've already told you, you did nothing wrong. I loved that kiss." she smiled encouragingly.

"But you cried."

"Yeah, but it had nothing to do with the kiss."

"I kissed you and you began to cry. It had something to do with it."

"I was just a bit confused that's all," she tried to ease him, then there was silence for a few moments.

"You know... I'm really trying to do my best to make you feel comfortable and secure with me."

"And you're doing it perfectly," she was so sweet. "Really."

"I only hope so. But... since I saw you in this outfit, you know," he smiled. "I can't get it out of my mind that we are just wasting time, instead of..."

"Oh... okay, I finally understand." she giggled.

"Long ago with other women, it wasn't a question... I mean we already would have gone to the bathroom together."

"Oh, really?" she laughed from the bottom of her heart.

"Please don't misunderstand me."

"I won't, don't worry." she was a bit more serious now.

"But with you Clarisse, it's different..." he took her hand, "Because with you I want to do everything perfectly. Do you understand that?" he smiled and he could see the tears in her eyes. "See? You're crying again," he teased her.

"No. Not yet..." she whispered and leant closer to kiss him... this kiss was different somehow than all the others before, because now she really tried to tell him what she could not say with words.

"...So, you're not angry?"

"Do I seem angry for you?"

"No," he chuckled. "Definitely not."

"But I have a question for you..."

"..."

"Actually what have you been thinking, why did I choose only a shirt from your wardrobe?" she asked playfully. "Hm...?"

"You mean..."

"Exactly," she chuckled. "And now I finally understand why did it not work... or it worked."

"Yeah, it worked perfectly. Too perfectly as a matter of fact."

"Then, could you tell me," she asked mischievously. "Why exactly are we still wasting this precious time we have?" before he picked her up lovingly and headed to the bedroom with her... and that little room became the whole world for them for a few hours.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Did I wake you up?" he whispered lovingly as Clarisse opened her eyes. She was laying in his arms, enjoying his closeness.

"No... I'm fully awake," she smiled dreamily. "I don't want to miss a second of this day."

"Me neither," he smiled and continued to stroke her back softly. "You know, if I could stop time... I would surely do it right now."

"...and I would really love that," she smiled and looked up at him, then she suddenly froze. "What's the matter?"

"Clarisse, I... I don't want you to go back."

"..."

"Sorry, it's just slipped out somehow."

"You know if I could do it I..." she sighed and sat up.

"I did not mean to upset you. Please do come back."

"No, I think I should rather get up."

"Clarisse..." he tried, but she was already out of bed. He knew he screwed it up again, gosh... why the hell did he mention it?

He quickly climbed out of bed and went after her.

"Clarisse..." he softly knocked on the bathroom's door, hearing her sobbing inside. "Please, come out... I did not want to make you cry."

"I'm ok, just..." she sniffled quietly. "Just give me a few moments please."

"Right... I'll be here if you would need me," he sighed and did as she wished.

A few minutes later, she pulled herself together a bit and finally came out.

"You okay?" asked Joseph as he stepped closer.

"I'm sorry..."

"You have nothing to say sorry for," he said softly and drew her to his embrace. "It was my fault."

"No," she shook her head. "But I really didn't want to ruin this day... it was so good."

"You didn't ruin it. Where do you get this from?"

"Yes, I did." she whispered. "But I've just realized that... we'll lose this."

"No..."

"Yes, we will." she nodded. "We can hardly be together."

"We'll manage it... Clarisse," he waited for her to look him in the eye. "I promise we'll manage it, okay?"

"The only thing I know, that I don't want to lose you." she whispered.

"And you won't... I promise," he smiled with faith then softly kissed her. Her answer was another kiss... then another... and it slowly led them to their dreamworld again...

"Oh shit," sighed Joseph as they heard the alarm clock's beeping.

"Just what I was thinking... but we have to go back." she remarked sadly and gave him a last kiss.

"I know... and we expected this after all."

"Yes, but that doesn't make it easier... thank you." she smiled as he pulled her up to her feet. "Do you know where my jeans and shoes are? I think I left them in the bathroom, but I couldn't see them."

"They're still there, I just put them into the dryer."

"Oh, thank you... then I think I'll quickly dress up."

"While I'll make some breakfast for you." he said and headed to the kitchen, but she stopped him.

"Don't bother with it. I'm not too hungry..." she smiled and gave him a quick kiss, "But it's sweet of you."

"I've thought it was a bit sweeter than that..." he pulled her back playfully and gave her a longer kiss.

"It's okay now?" she giggled.

"Regarding to the shortness of time... yes."

"I'm glad to hear that," she giggled then added mischievously, "You know if we would have time, I would have plenty of ideas to say thanks."

"Please, don't torture me."

"Okay..." she chuckled, "Then just give me five minutes and we can go."

Their time back to the Palace passed by quickly. The plan was simple, Joseph somehow distract the attention, while she sneaks back to her suite... and everything went according to plan. He started chatting with the security guy on duty at her door, but when she wanted to sneak inside, the security man suddenly turned around...

"Excuse me Ma'am, but where have you been?"

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Excuse me?!... How you mean that where have I been?" she switched immediately to her indignant voice. "I think it's none of your business."

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but this is my job."

"Oh really?" she raised her eyebrows, while Joseph was truly amazed. "Then if you would do it properly, you would have realized that I went for a walk to the garden, hm?"

"I just..."

"And you are the other one," now she turned to Joseph. "I'm sick of that you're always one step behind me and I really can't believe I have no privacy even at home."

"We just..."

"No!" she held up her hand. "I don't want to hear it... just get off me, okay?" and with that she stormed inside and shut the door behind her...

"I really did not want to upset her," remarked the guy puzzled at her door.

"Don't bother with her," said Joseph, trying to hide his smile. "You know... women."

"Yeah, women..."

As she closed the door, she took a deep sigh and gave herself a moment to calm down. Thanks to her composure she got away with this tough situation, although she had a little bad feeling about her behavior... it was really not her style, but difficult times require difficult measures.

It was a long day and this was the first time she really felt tired. Being with Joseph was an euphoric state of mind, she was too happy to be tired, but now, she felt she could fall asleep right then and there, so she went straight to her bedroom and fully clothed she fell into bed...

It was nearly lunchtime when she woke up to her assistant's knocking.

"Yes?... Come in," she said on a sleepy voice and looked up tiredly.

"Excuse me Ma'am, but I think you should start to prepare, because we have to leave at 2 p.m."

"To where exactly?"

"You know, charity day and party later."

"Oh, damn it." sighed Clarisse.

"Do you need some help Ma'am?"

"No... no, thank you. Oh..." she cried and Charlotte turned back. "Could you send Shades upstairs?"

"He was in charge yesterday, so I think he's at home now."

"Oh, yes. You're right. I have to pull myself together." she murmured and got up.

"That's all, Ma'am?"

"Yes, thank you." she nodded and her assistant left her alone. After that, Clarisse took a quick shower and dressed up for the occasion, she has just finished when her husband arrived.

"Are you ready?" asked the King as he looked in at the door.

"Yes, we can go if you want. I just take my bag."

"Fine. Oh and I nearly forget... last night I popped in to discuss something, but you were nowhere." he said and she suddenly froze. "I hope that lucky guy had a better night than me..."

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What are you talking about?" she tried to remain calm, while her heart was beating rapidly.

"You know, that was always the problem with you Clarisse."

"..."

"You really think I'm that stupid? Really?" he asked bitterly. "Come on. Just say it."

"...Okay," she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not going to deny it."

"I knew it. I so damn knew it." he cried and his eyes were full of disappointment.

"I think it was foreseeable."

"Foreseeable? Oh yes, because you are none other than a slut."

"A slut?! Me?!... Because I don't want to suffer in an emotionless marriage? Because I don't want to sacrifice myself? You haven't touched me for months now... Do you know how awful does it feel?" she cried, but he remained silent and avoided the eye contact. "And what is more, we barely talk to each other."

"... Because it's an important part of my life. You have to understand that."

"But I'm fed up with that, fed up with understanding. And you know what? The truth is that there's nothing to say to each other for quite a while."

"And you think that's the solution? Sleeping with someone else?"

"It's just the tip of the iceberg. Our marriage slowly died over the years, your work was always before me... always."

"Not always."

"Really? You even missed my birthday," she remarked and there was silence for a moment.

"...But I sent you flowers."

"Oh yes... or rather your assistant, right?" her look was hurt. "You know... I tried to meet the expectations, I really tried. But I was never good enough for you. Never good enough to finally care for me."

"You know it's not about that, just my work has a priority what you cannot accept."

"That's your excuse, the only excuse you can come up with, but it's boring now."

"And you immediately turned to someone else..."

"No. I just save my feelings for someone who cares." she picked up her bag and wanted to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"We haven't finished yet."

"Yes, we have." she tried to free herself.

"You are MY wife Clarisse, and I won't let some nobody steal you."

"Really? It already happened Rupert. Our marriage only exists on paper... but not for long, because I want a divorce."

He just looked at her for a few moments, then leant closer and lowered his voice, "You perfectly know that you can't divorce from me. You are imprisoned in this marriage as long as I want."

"You can't force me..."

"Of course I can, and what is more... if I will realize who is that guy, he will be dead."

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They spent their trip to the charity day's location nearly in complete silence. The King tried to communicate with her a few times, but she was totally dismissive. She never replied, just looked out of the window and when he tried to touch her hand she pulled it away instinctively. So the tension literally could be cut in the limo, but when they finally arrived, they put on their business smile and did as nothing would have happened in front of the guests.

The night came fast, a few hours later they were in the middle of a party surrounded by newly rich people. These wives were simply irritating for Clarisse with their uproarious and tasteless style. She was just suffering hard when Joseph showed up from nowhere and saved her...

"Excuse me Ma'am, would you be so kind to come with me?"

"..."

"Security checking, you know."

"Oh, yes... yes, of course." she quickly pulled herself together from daydreaming. "I'm so sorry ladies, but it was a pleasure, really." she said with a professional smile and they quickly left them behind.

"...I saw how desperate you looked."

"Yes, thanks so much. You really arrived at the last moment." she smiled a bit nervously as they reached the end of the garden, where everything was much quieter.

"What's the matter?"

"Hm?..." she asked absent minded as she looked back.

"Clarisse... what are you afraid of?" he softly stopped her.

"He couldn't see us here, right?"

"Who?"

"Come..." she pulled him behind a bigger tree.

"Clarisse, what's going on here?"

"He knows it..." she whispered.

"..."

"Rupert knows that I have someone..."

"Ah," he finally understood. "You okay? You two had a fight?"

"Um, just as always... but he wanna kill you. I mean he doesn't know you are the one I cheat on with, but..."

"So that's why you afraid that he will see us together?"

"Yes," she sighed. "And I think it would be better to stay away from each other, at least for a while."

"Why? I mean I'm your bodyguard. It's natural that I'm with you."

"Yes I know, but I don't want to get caught about a glance or something like that."

"I see," nodded Joseph then grabbed her hand. "We'll be careful Clarisse, so please don't worry. Okay?"

"...Don't you afraid of him?"

"No," he shook his head with a smile. "And you also would not have to."

She just stood there, her eyes slowly filled up with tears. "I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't Clarisse... I promised you," he said softly and tried to pull her to his embrace, but she rather sat down to the ground and started crying. That was the moment when they heard a man's voice behind them...

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Is everything okay?" asked Shades as he stepped closer and bent down to her, "What's the matter Ma'am?"

"She's just a bit tired, that's all." tried Joseph, before she would say something she would regret.

"Yes, it seems the last two days were a bit too much for me."

"Don't you wanna go home? I think you should..."

"Yes, that's a good idea." she smiled and accepted Shades's hand, so he pulled her up to her feet. Although Joseph perfectly knew her feelings for him and they already talked about this, now he had a disquieting feeling as he saw her with Shades...

As they passed by the King who was standing among a few politicians, he just took a glance at her - seeing her teary eyes - then turned back to his guests as nothing would have happened.

Sitting on the back seat of the limo was a surreal feeling. She just looked out of the window deep in thought, thinking on her life what could change in any minute, losing the happiness she finally found... that's why she didn't notice as they drove through the main gate of the Palace, just the stopping of the limo pulled her back to reality.

"Thank you," she said as Shades helped her out of the limo, just when Joseph arrived from the other side of the car to do the same.

"Um, Joseph... Could you go upstairs? I would like to have a word with Shades, if it's not a problem."

"No. Of course not." nodded Joseph, but he had that uneasy feeling again.

"Look," she sighed when they remained alone and looked up at him, "I just want to say thanks for yesterday. I know I caused a lot of trouble, but it wasn't intentional. Do you... do you angry with me?"

"Of course not. How could I be angry with you?" he smiled and there was silence for a few moments.

"I... I think I know that you have feelings for me." she finally said it.

"That's true."

"Look, you are a good guy and... what's the matter?"

"I already know this phrase, you really do not have to continue." he smiled sadly.

"No, please." she held up her hand softly, "I want you to know this."

"..."

"You men thinks it's a negative thing, but... the truth is I've always loved the good guys." Now she could see a little hope in his eyes. "But I also do not want you to misunderstand me." She sighed and held her forehead, it was harder than she thought. "I just want you to know that under different circumstances I... I think I could fall in love with you."

"Oh..." he didn't know what to say.

"I know it's not much, but I've wanted you to know this." she smiled and kissed his cheek gently. "Thank you for everything," she whispered and he stroked her back instinctively as she moved away. That was the moment when another car stopped next to them.

"I knew your guy is a nobody, but with Shades?! Are you serious?!" cried Rupert...

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"It's not Shades!" she cried as she turned around.

"How you mean it's not him?! He is stroking your back in front of me and you've just kissed him!"

"But it's not him... I just thanked him something."

"Oh sure..."

"Stay there!" she jumped between them.

"What? I won't hit him."

"Then don't get closer."

"There's no need for this Ma'am, thank you." said Shades and pulled her behind him.

"Hey! Get your hand off of my wife!"

"Please try to calm down Sir," he said quietly and took a step towards him, but that was a bad idea.

"You bloody bastard!" cried the King and punched him in the face then the fight started... They didn't spare each other, while Clarisse just tried to separate them somehow. Everything happened as a flash, after an unfortunate movement from the King, Clarisse fell on to the ground and that was the moment when Joseph arrived. He didn't think just hit him so hard that he went off in a faint.

"You okay?" asked Joseph as he helped her up.

"Yes, of course. I'm just a bit..."

"Oh my God, you're bleeding..."

"Really?" she touched her face with shaking hand.

"Come, we have to disinfect it." She just nodded. "Shades? You will manage it?" He asked and looked at the King's direction.

"Of course, just leave it to me."

"Thank you..." he nodded then turned back to Clarisse to help her inside.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Upstairs, in her private quarters...

"Sorry, but it will sting a bit..." warned her Joseph before she hissed, trying to be as gentle as he could. The wound on her cheekbone was not deep, just looked a bit bad.

"Thank you." she murmured as he put on a band aid as a finish.

"I have a feeling that I should not have to ask what happened..."

"Well... it was a misunderstanding."

"Uh-huh."

"I just wanted to say thanks for yesterday and... and..."

"And I bet you kissed him as usual."

"Exactly..." she nodded. "Then Rupert arrived at the worst moment and the rest is history."

"I see... so Shades is the target now."

"Yeah."

"But I will manage it somehow."

"How?" he could see the panic in her eyes.

"I'll figure out something, don't worry. I can't let him to be the enemy..."

"That's ok, but please don't tell him that you are the one I..."

"Just leave it to me, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded while Joseph just stroked her hand and there was silence for a few moments.

"I have a little remorse as a matter of fact." sighed Joseph.

"Remorse?"

"Yes. I know it's a stupid thing, but when I see you with Shades, I... I feel jealousy."

"Oh, Joseph... you don't have to. Really."

"I know, but..."

"I was thinking a lot on him lately. Knowing now how strong can be the feeling of being in love... and how awful could feel when that someone doesn't love you back."

"Oh..."

"And he is such a good guy, I just wanted to comfort him a bit. But it seems I'm not too good in communication."

"It seems so..." he chuckled and put a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose when she hissed. "Sorry..."

"Never mind." she smiled then pointed to her face. "So now I have a wound on my face and you two knocked out the King of Genovia... I'd say that qualifies as a problem."

"Yeah, I think so."

"And what is more, there's something I haven't told you before..."

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You start to scare me," said Joseph while he stroked her arm softly.

"No, you don't have to, just... when Rupert found out the truth, I told him I want a divorce."

"Oh," he was happy for a second, then he could see the answer in her eyes. "...but of course he won't hear of it.

"Uh-huh," she murmured then they just sat there lost in thoughts.

"I... I think I have an idea," said Joseph finally with a victorious smile.

"What do you wanna do? I don't think you should meet him after what happened today."

"I just want to speak with him."

"No please," she grabbed his arm. "It's too risky."

"I can solve it Clarisse. Do you believe me?"

"Of course, just..."

"Or you don't want to marry me?"

"What?" a smile appeared on her face.

"It's a simple thing, you have to decide it... so?"

"Of course I want it, just..." that was the moment when someone was knocking on the door. "Gosh... Come in!"

"Excuse me Ma'am," said Charlotte, "I've heard what happened, you okay?"

"Yes, thank you." she smiled, "It's just a scratch, nothing serious. Um... and what about my husband?"

"He is in full force and power again... actually he's just fired Shades."

"What?" she stood up in disbelief.

"And he wanna talk to you now," she looked at Joseph.

"So I'm the next in line it seems. Right, I'm coming."

"No please," Clarisse tried to stop him. "He is too furious now, you should talk to him tomorrow."

"It will be okay, don't worry... Ma'am," he added the last bit about her assistant, then headed to the lion's cage.

OOOOOOOOOOO

After Joseph left her suite, Clarisse went to the security room, found Shades alone...

"Come in," answered Shades.

"It's just me," she said, stepping inside.

"Oh... how are you? A bit better now?" she could feel the worry in his voice.

"Yes absolutely, thank you." her smile was as sweet as he remembered. "And you? That was a pretty serious fight as it seemed."

"Oh that was nothing really," he tried to seem as masculine as he could. "Just a little conflict."

"I... I've just heard that my husband fired you, but don't worry I can take you back."

"No thanks," he shook his head. "That's really not necessary. I've been thinking on making some change anyway."

"Oh, I see." she looked down. "... well, I think I'll miss you."

"That's good to know," he smiled, leaving his eyes on her for a moment.

"Of course," she teased him. "Who will protect me in the future if you leave?"

"I'm sure Joseph will take good care of you as always. He is a fine man," he said, looking at her that way.

"...You knew it?"

"I only suspected it, but when I saw him hitting the King with such vehemence, I was sure."

"Oh... I don't know what to say." she sighed, looking a bit guilty.

"You really don't have to say anything. I'm glad you're happy."

"You know," she said with teary eyes. "You are a really special guy... and I'm lucky to have met you." she stepped closer and cupped his cheek with one hand as a goodbye. "Thank you for fighting for me..." she smiled and he just kissed her palm, "For you... anytime."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile in the King's office...

"So do you wanna say something before..." asked Rupert and laid back on his chair.

"Before you fire me?" finished Joseph with a smile. "As a matter of fact yes."

"..."

"You know, you've made a huge mistake with firing Shades."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, and do you know why?"

"Because he is such a good guy?" he remarked mockingly.

"Not exactly, just because... Clarisse is with me."

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"How did you say that?" hissed the King and slowly stood up.

"You heard it."

"You want to say that my wife... my beautiful, sophisticated wife and...YOU?" he just looked at him scornfully. "How did you even dare to touch her?!"

"You know... I would quickly put that back in place," said Joseph on a calm voice, looking at the gun in the drawer.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I have an offer for you..."

"Interesting..." he smirked. "What could offer me such a nobody as you?"

"I will tell you... but first you have to understand something."

"I'm all ears..."

"Your marriage with Clarisse is over and she is with me now."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, and you two will divorce."

"Of course, immediately. Where do I have to sign?" he laughed so hard, he could barely stop. "You are a funny guy Joseph, really."

"Maybe you think it's funny, but it's not a joke."

"Do you..." the King leant closer. "Do you really think that I will give up on my wife? Hm?"

"You don't even love her..."

"How do you know how I feel for her?!"

"Because if you would love her, you would not neglect her," said Joseph with one breathe while the King just kept the eye contact. "Clarisse is the kindest and the most adorable woman I've ever met and all you would have to do is love her."

"Thank you for your advice, but I can decide what is best for my wife."

"But just until the divorce."

"Never! Do you hear me? I'll never divorce from her."

"Maybe my offer makes you change your mind," he looked determined. "So now you have to chose between your wife and your career."

"What?!...How you mean that?"

"I'll tell you. If you won't sign the divorce papers, your wife's beautiful, but wounded face will be on the cover of every newspaper in the country and you know domestic violence is a pretty hot topic these days... so what do you chose? Your wife or your career?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two months later in a little house by the sea...

"Joseph, would you like some tea?" asked Clarisse as she turned the kettle on, truly enjoying their new life together.

"Um... just one sip from yours." he teased her, kissing her neck softly.

"I knew it," she giggled. "That's why I choose a mug."

"Very thoughtful."

"Do you..." she turned around, "Do you remember what I told you after our first kiss in the garden?"

"About your dream?"

"Uh-huh."

"You just don't want to say..." he smiled.

"Yes. It seems it finally came true," she whispered before he leant closer and kissed her lovingly.

The End


End file.
